The invention relates to flexible bearings for supporting a body, such as an internal-combustion engine, for example, and more particularly, to an improved flexible bearing having a thrust bearing and a support connected to each other by an elastic spring made of rubber or other similar material and by a bearing spring made of non-creeping material.
A flexible bearing suitable for use in the bearing arrangement of an internal-combustion engine is disclosed in DE-OS 3534659. The rubber spring and the bearing spring are serially connected and loaded by the of an internal-combustion engine. An increasing amount of settling of the elastomer material that forms the rubber spring occurs after a long service life. Thus, the rubber spring loses more and of its original resilience with use. This loss of resiliency considerably hampers the insulation of noise-generating, high-frequency vibrations of the internal combustion engine.